Runaway
by rose-flora-girl
Summary: In order to escape from an arranged marriage Naruto and Hinata decided to run away. NaruXHina and some SasuXSaku.


**I DON'T OWN NARUTO**

IF THE THEME IN THIS STORY IS SIMILAR TO ANY OTHER, THEN IT IS PURELY COIENCIDENCE. I HAD NO SUCH INTENTIONS. IF I HAVE OFFENDED ANY AUTHOR THEN I ASK APOLOGY.

**Runaway**

The day in Konoha was peaceful. Sun was shinning bright with full of glory. Sun had painted its canvas with blue color. There was no trace of clouds in the blue sky. Birds were chirping happily. Trees and flowers took the authority to bloom by the guidance of scarlet sun.

But Hinata had no time to see this. Hinata Hyuuga the elder sibling of main family was in a hurry. She was never late, but today was an exception. She ran as fast as her legs could carry her.

Her indigo hair was flying due to such a velocity. Her breath was heavy because of the speed she was in. She was sad and tired.

She reached her destination and quietly walked behind the Hokage monument. Her lover was waiting for her as always.

"Sorry Naruto-kun, please forgive me," Hinata gave an apologetic smile.

"What took you so long Hinata-chan. I was waiting for you since last two hours," Naruto said and pouted.

Hinata couldn't resist it and she kissed Naruto on his cheek. Naruto pulled Hinata in his arms and started kissing her, forgetting there earlier issue.

Between their kisses Hinata said, "Naruto-kun I have to tell you something important." Naruto panted and said; "Not now Hinata-chan, we have better things to do." He kissed her again.

"Naruto this is really important," Hinata said.

"Nothing can be more important than this," Naruto kissed her again.

After a few minutes Hinata suddenly and said, "Naruto my father has arranged my marriage."

"What! Why didn't you tell me before," Naruto asked getting shocked.

"I wanted to tell you this before, but you didn't give me chance to," Hinata explained.

"What are we going to do now? Oh my God!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Do we have any option?" Hinata asked calmly.

"We have to have do something, anything, and whatever!" Naruto was totally panicking now.

"Yeah that's right," Hinata said.

"How can you be so calm? URG this is so frustrating," Naruto was tearing his hair in tension.

"I have a solution. You have to tell my father about our affair and ask him for my hand," Hinata said.

"What! Your father will kill me even before I could finish my sentence," Naruto said with disbelieve.

"Where is the ero-sannin when you need him?" Naruto muttered annoyed.

"Why do you want him Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked innocently.

"He could be a good back up you know. But he must be busy spying women," the last part was not meant for Hinata, but she still heard.

"Best idea! Let's just kill the guy," Naruto said.

"But I don't know, whom I am getting married to," Hinata answered innocently.

_God how can she be so innocent even in such a situation. But that makes her so cute_, thought Naruto while blushing.

"Why I am not a Hokage right now. I could just order your father to cancel the marriage. URG this is getting nowhere," Naruto was angry now.

"Naruto-kun we are not getting anywhere. We do need a solution," Hinata was nervous now.

"I just wish we could be free Hinata-chan," Naruto sighed sadly.

"Yeah," Hinata hugged him to reassure him.

"I just wish Hinata-chan we could run away from all these problems, I wish we could," Naruto said disappointed with himself.

"Oh Naruto," Hinata said and tried to console him and herself.

Suddenly Naruto was grinning like mad and looking at Hinata happily.

"What is it Naruto-kun?" asked Hinata.

"Lets run away Hinata-chan this is the best option," Naruto was proud of himself.

"Well_ _ _ _ uhm_ _ _ _ _ okay. So do you have any place?" Hinata considered his crazy idea.

"Well I don't have a permanent place but we can hide temporary somewhere. I know a perfect place no one will doubt there," Naruto said grinning.

**XXXXX**

Sasuke Uchiha sat in his house also known as Uchiha district. He wore a black pant and a dark blue shirt with Uchiha symbol behind it. His onyx eyes and dark hair were so beautiful that it could make any girl fall for him.

Scowl on his face was present as always, but because of a different reason. Though his eyes were fixed on scroll in front, his mind was wandering to the break up that he and Sakura faced today. Not that this was their first break up. In a long time relation of two years they had many break ups. But Sakura didn't come back to him as always, and that worried Sasuke the most.

FLASHBACK

Table was set beautifully. The food served was very delicious. Background music was very romantic. The couple that sat was very young and beautiful.

But the expressions on their faces didn't match the surroundings. The boy had a scowl on his face and the girl was just getting bored.

Their date was nothing like Sakura had imagined. She sure did persist Sasuke on taking her on a date out, but she had expected him to at least show some interest.

Sasuke could never get what was so romantic about this so called date. They were just eating food for God's sake. He would prefer some private place for romance.

_I wish my boyfriend was like Naruto. Look at Naruto and Hinata. They look so cute and romantic together_ thought Sakura.

She saw Sasuke glaring at her. _Now what's wrong with him?_

"Why didn't you go with the dobe instead?" Sasuke asked.

_Oh shit big mistake I said it loud_.

"What's wrong if I think Naruto and Hinata make a good couple?" Sakura asked annoyed.

"Nothing is wrong in that. But you think dobe is better boyfriend then me," Sasuke answered.

"You think everything as a challenge or a competition. And yes Naruto is a better boyfriend than you," Sakura glared at Sasuke.

"It's not what you think. I don't explain myself," Sasuke said.

"I won't be surprised if you proposed me because Naruto challenged you," Sakura added.

By this time they were standing and seem to be ready for fight.

Eyes narrowed, fire in their eyes, killing aura surrounded them, fist balled together.

"SAKURA DON'T BE ANNOYING."

"SASUKE YOU'RE SUCH AN ASSAHOLE."

"DON'T MESS UP WITH ME."

"OR ELSE WHAT? BREAK UP."

"YEAH BREAK UP."

"FINE DON'T SHOW ME YOUR FILTHY FACE AGAIN UCHIHA."

With that she stormed away leaving Sasuke to pay the bill. _Stupid dobe annoying me even if not present. This is his mistake._

At the end of their date Sasuke was thrown out of the hotel with his and Sakura's name on the black list as they had scared too many people.

END FLASHBACK

It was not his mistake it was Naruto's mistake.

He heard his gate being kicked. Only two people came to Uchiha district, one Sakura. She always knocks the door _can't say she must be too angry with me_ and second Naruto. It was Naruto's habit to kick the door.

"TEME where are you? Don't hide from me," Naruto yelled. _I am going to be deaf soon_ thought Sasuke.

"What do you want dobe?" _He better not be here for time pass. I am already angry with him because of my break up._ When Sasuke saw Naruto along with Hinata he raised an eyebrow. _What do they want?_

"You see Sasuke I and Hinata are running away from her family. We needed some place to hide," Naruto said sheepishly.

_Why my house? They run away to my house! Why did my house have to be first one on his list?_ Sasuke kept his emotions neutral. "How long?"

"Well you see your house is a temporary place. When we find a permanent place to hide we will leave," Naruto said. Sasuke sighed in relief.

He decided to read his scroll for sometime. Naruto and Hinata sat on the sofa catching each other's hands. Sasuke tried to ignore them. They were sitting too close to each other. Naruto said something in Hinata's ear and she blushed and giggled. She rested on his shoulder and Naruto kissed her head. URG this was too romantic for him. Well technically it was not true; he and Sakura had a break up last night so Sasuke was more upset than ever.

Naruto kissed Hinata on her cheek and before he could do anything else Sasuke got up from his place. "I will bring some tea." he said with gritted teeth. Naruto and Hinata didn't pay attention to him.

In the kitchen Sasuke was cursing his luck. Actually he was jealous about them.

**XXXXX**

_Hinata-sama has not returned home. This is suspicious. I have to find out where she is._ Neji knew about Hinata's secret relationship with Naruto. He knew the fact that Hinata everyday goes to visit Naruto. But he didn't know the place and time or else he would have being spying right now.

Neji checked in training ground Hinata was not there. Even Naruto was not seen anywhere_. I think my guess was right after all. Hinata-sama and Naruto are up to something. I must check._ Neji knew how upset Hinata was when she heard about her arranged marriage.

Neji took off for the place where he suspected Hinata was.

**XXXXX**

Even in kitchen he could hear their voices. He couldn't bear it. He was jealous and voices like- Oh Naruto-kun, Hinata-chan, I love you so much, made his blood boil even more.

Suddenly the voices stopped_. They went away thank God_ thought Sasuke and he went into the living room. But scene made him even more angry. Naruto and Hinata were kissing each other like their life depended on it.

"Ahem," Sasuke cleared his throat to get their attention. But they paid no heed to it. Sasuke was going to yell when suddenly both of them stopped.

"Oh shit!" was all Naruto could say.

Hinata whispered something in Naruto's ear and Naruto looked up at Sasuke. "Sasuke-teme cover for us," Naruto said.

"And why should I do that?" Sasuke asked.

"We promise to go away if you cover for us," Hinata answered.

Well this deal was kind of good. _Fine I can do that. Just cover them up and no dobe and his girlfriend to trouble me. "Whatever."_

"We'll hide somewhere," Naruto said as he and Hinata ran to other room.

The door was knocked twice. Sasuke went to open the door. He opened the door to reveal Neji Hyuuga standing in front of him.

Neji narrowed his eyes so did Sasuke. They both started glaring at each other. Sparks and electricity started flowing between them.

"What do you want Hyuuga?" Sasuke asked while increasing the intensity of his glare.

"Where is your best friend Uchiha?" Neji asked.

"That doesn't concerns you," Sasuke answered rudely.

"When it is related to my sister it defiantly concerns me Uchiha," Neji answered glaring even further.

**XXXXX**

Naruto and Hinata ran away from the living room. Naruto guided the way and they came into Sasuke's room. They decided to hide under his bed.

"Oh Naruto-kun do you Neji-ni-san will know about us?" Hinata was very nervous.

"Don't worry Hinata-chan. Trust me. Teme is good at covering," Naruto said.

Hinata nodded her head. Naruto knew Hinata was nervous so he decided to make her mood fresh. "Don't worry Hinata-chan everything will be okay. Trust me okay. Whatever happens we will suffer together," Naruto said while smiling sincerely.

Hinata was reassured by those words and she smiled at Naruto.

**XXXXX**

"Don't cross your boundaries Hyuuga," Sasuke said.

"Uchiha don't get on my nerves," Neji said.

That was it the war was declared. Hyuuga superiority vs. Uchiha pride. The glaring continued and both parties were getting ready for any attack.

"Move aside Uchiha. I have to find them," Neji said.

"Hyuuga don't even dare to enter my house," Sasuke answered.

**XXXXX**

To reassure Hinata even more, Naruto kissed Hinata. He pulled Hinata in his arms again and started completing what was left earlier that morning.

"Naruto not now. What if they find us?" Hinata said.

"Don't worry Hinata-chan I will protect you what so ever is the case," Naruto said.

**XXXXX**

"You are wasting your time Hyuuga," Sasuke said.

Somehow it was right. Sasuke was not allowing him to go any further and he was wasting his time. Neji decided to go. He turned away and started walking.

Sasuke smirked at his retreating back and went inside his house. "Dobe where are you?" Sasuke said. He got no response.

"DOBE" he yelled this time. _Where is that loser? I guess they went away. Good._

He entered his room and sat on his bed_. Better start thinking about making up with Sakura instead of these things._

He heard kissing sound. _Okay breaking up with Sakura is affecting me more than what I thought. Fine no more imagining things now. _

He heard that sound again. _This I am sure it was not my imagination. I think they are coming from under the bed. Now how can that be possible? Better check it._

Sasuke bend to what was going ready with a kunai if needed. But the sight he saw made two emotions run through him. First was disgust and second regret. Disgust, because he saw Naruto and Hinata making out under his bed and regret, because he could never dare to look under his bed now. The scene would keep flashing in his mind.

"OUT. Out, you and your girlfriend are going out now!" Sasuke was angry like hell.

Naruto and Hinata came out. "Chill teme we are going. Geez he gets so angry," Naruto said while he and Hinata were jumping out of the window.

Naruto and Hinata were wandering on the Konoha roads. "Naruto-kun where should we hide now?" Hinata asked.

"Don't know. How about Sakura-chan's house," Naruto suggested.

"I don't think it is a very good idea Naruto-kun. Sasuke looked grumpy and sad. I think they had a break up. Sakura-chan must be upset either, ne?" Hinata said.

"I guess you are right. So where to go now?" Naruto asked as they were walking on the roads.

"Well to some one who knows about our relationship," Hinata said.

"Well to think of only Sakura-chan and teme knows about us," Naruto said.

"Hey Naruto-kun how about we eat first? I am really hungry," Hinata said.

"Okay. Let's go to Ichiraku," Naruto said getting excited.

**XXXXX**

The night was calm and peaceful. Sasuke was sitting on his bed and thinking ways to get Sakura back without apologizing. Till now he could think of nothing.

He heard a soft knocking on his door. Soft knocking meant Sakura_, well it also means Neji but he won't come here unless he wants to fight me, which I am ready for._

So it was Sakura. I guess she finally came back to him.

_"Oh Sasuke-kun please forgive me it was my mistake," Sakura said with tears in her eyes._

_"Don't worry Sakura I have forgiven you already," Sasuke said._

_"Oh Sasuke-kun you are so kind and considerate. Thank you," Sakura said as she started kissing Sasuke._

Sasuke gave a delightful squeak at this thought. He walked towards the door and opened it "So you realize your mistake."

Sasuke was irritated to see the person whom he was talking to. "Yes teme I do realize my mistake."

Naruto was standing in front of Sasuke looking upset. "What do you want dobe?" Sasuke asked.

"We didn't have a place to hide so Hinata-chan went away. I am sleeping here at night teme," Naruto said and walked inside like a zombie.

Sasuke knew there was no stopping his friend now. So he went inside his room and fell asleep on his bed.

**XXXXX**

Next morning after breakfast, Sasuke and Naruto were sulking. Now Naruto noticed something was wrong with Sasuke. "What's your problem teme?" Naruto asked.

"Same as yours."

"Is Sakura-chan also getting married?"

"We had a break up."

Naruto gave him blank stare "what's new?"

"Sakura didn't come back."

"Meaning you didn't apologies."

"DOBE"

"TEME"

"DOBE"

"TEME"

They gave a sad sigh and said at a same time "we need to do something."

"We have to get our girls back" said Sasuke.

"Yes you right at least we should give it a try" added Naruto.

"Okay teme lets do this," Naruto said with confidence.

They both were confident to get there girls back.

Once they stepped out of Sasuke's house both started cowering. "I can't do this" Both of them said together as they sat on the staircase.

_If I go inside the house and ask for Hinata's hand her father will skin me alive. Then he will make Hinata marry in front of me and I will be just lying there watching Hinata go with someone else. My heart will break in thousands of pieces _Naruto thought sadly.

_If I go and apologize to Sakura she will get angry and break my bones in thousands of pieces _though Sasuke.

"You are right dobe at least we should give it a try," said Sasuke. They both walked in different directions.

Naruto came near the Hyuuga compound. _It is now or never_. His confidence level rising suddenly. "I am here to meet Hiashi Hyuuga," Naruto said to the guards.

The guards spoke to each other and said "This way." Naruto nodded and went inside. As he took each step towards there house his confidence rising.

_I am not letting my girl go so easily._

He saw Neji and said "Take me to your uncle Neji." Neji nodded and said "Follow me."

_If they object I am running away with Hinata._

Neji took him to a big hall where all Hyuuga elders were seated.

_  
Hell! I am ready to fight the whole world if needed._

Naruto entered the hall and saw Hiashi. "**I am love with Hinata and I am going to marry her** **whether you like it or not!**" Naruto declared this to the hall.

Hiashi spoke, "Yes we aware of that. And we have no problem." Naruto was going to speak even further when he heard Hiashi say something. "Wait what? Please repeat once again" Naruto said.

"Yes Hinata convinced us last night, Hanabi is the clan heiress Hinata is free to marry anyone she likes" Hiashi explained.

Naruto didn't know what to say, but then he burst out "hurray."

He went and hugged Hinata tight. "Hinata-chan the things have worked out," he whispered in her ear.

"Yes Naruto-kun yesterday when I returned home I told father about our truth," Hinata said.

"What did he say Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked.

"At first he was not ready. But then I convinced him and he said he had no problem with that," Hinata said and smiled at Naruto.

"Oh Hinata-chan this is so………" Naruto couldn't complete his sentence as Hiashi cleared his throat.

It was then they noticed that they were in the middle of the hall hugging each other and whispering in each other's ears.

Both of them blushed and Naruto said "Forgive us for our rude behavior."

Neji came from behind and said "Few rules have to be followed like one no touching Hinata-sama till marriage, two no meeting in private someone will always accompany Hinata-sama most probably me…….."

Naruto cursed under his breath and though _it was better to run away_.

**XXXXX**

Sasuke knocked Sakura's door. After a while Sakura came out and opened the door. She was in her red silk night dress. Her eyes were sleepy and lips were dry. Her looks made it clear that she was sleeping.

"What?" she asked annoyed because someone disturbed her beauty sleep.

"Well I forgive you for you mistake," Sasuke said.

Sakura's eyebrow twitched, murderous aura surrounded her.

**XXXXX**

Next morning Naruto was in his best mood. _Yesterday Hinata's family accepted me and we don't have to hide our affair anymore._

Naruto was literary skipping his way for training. When he arrived he saw Sakura and Kakashi training while Sasuke was sitting under a tree.

"Hey teme you know what Hinata's family accepted me and we don't have to hide our relationship now. They even gave us permission to marry," Naruto was dancing at the end of the sentence.

Sasuke was irritated. Dobe was supposed to be dead last how his love life settled before me? "Just. Shut. Up. Dobe?" Sasuke said gritting his teeth.

When Sasuke said that Naruto noticed the injuries he had all over his body. "Hey teme why are you injured?"

**XXXXX**

**Review!!!**


End file.
